SKKS
by Shigure's Daughter
Summary: When Seto Kaiba was young, he and his brother were in the orphanage, there, before adopted by Gozoburo, he befriended a young girl. When adopted, they had thier sorrowful farewells, but will Seto remember her when they see each other after six years of be


Disclaimer: I only owned Salamdra and Katie. Thats it LIFE IS CRUEL. lolzz

This is my first story and i hope you enjoy it.

SKKS ?

Chapter One: The Beginning of True Love

The young Katie Sunawabi stepped into the orphanage, wet from the pouring rain. She clenched her younger sister's hand; she had just witnessed her mother's death and her father abandoning them in this strange place. An old woman grasped her hand and brought her into a room filled with children of all ages. Katie shivered, she was scared. Her younger sister, Salamandra, ripped free of her hand and ran to the other children to play. Katie's ice blue eyes examined what would be her new home; her sister had no clue of what was yet to come, her light brown hair whipped the air as she turned her head quickly to look at the other children, her pale smooth skin was shaking. Katie was only six, she didn't know what to expect, and Salamandra was only two and thought this was a fun new game. A young boy had walked over to Katie, holding out his hand,

"Hello, I'm Seto, what's your name?" he asked kindly. Katie flinched, her father's abusive behavior had made her afraid of men and boys, and she had no male figure to look up to. Seto looked at her and smiled again.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said with his hand still outstretched. She looked at his hand fearfully and took it softly, he shook it gently.

"I'm Katie, and that is my sister Salamandra." she answered in a quiet, shy voice. Seto looked to Salamandra and smiled at the golden hair, blue eyed child. He pointed to the small boy she was playing with.

"That is my younger brother Mokuba." This boy had long, messy black hair and purple eyes. Seto was pale and, his hair was down to the back of his neck in the back and short in the front, it was brown, and his eyes were dark blue hues.

"Do you want to play a game of chess with me?" Seto asked politely. Katie looked over to a table that had the chess board already set up.

"I don't know how to play." she answered. A warm smile spread out on Seto's face.

"That's alright, I can teach you." he remarked. Katie smiled and nodded. They headed over to the table and in twenty minutes Katie understood the game completely. Hours flew by, playing chess, Seto had beaten her in every game, she had always complimented at the end of each one and he had thanked her. Finally, she had won a game; she smiled at her one and only victory, not knowing that he had let her win.

"How old are you?" he asked abruptly.

Katie looked up from the board and smiled, "I'm six years old, how old are you?" she responded.

"I'm ten, so that means, we're four years apart." He answered.

"Really? Wow, only four years!" she giggled. Seto smiled at the ignorance of the small girl, but then he thought, that it was true, four years is such a small thing compared to what others believe. They continued on in their chess game until it grew dark outside and fatigue snuck up on them. The men and women who worked at the orphanage took Katie and Salamandra to their beds as Seto and Mokuba were led in the other direction.  
As Salamandra slept soundly, Katie stayed awake, she crawled out of the bed that her and Salamandra shared and looked out the window, the stars and moon shone brightly that night.

Katie sighed as she recalled her parents' words to her, "You're a mistake, completely worthless, nobody will ever care for, you're only a big mistake." The sentences rang in her ears over and over again.As she looked towards the full moon, tears swelled in her big blue eyes. She quietly sat down on the window sill and looked up at the sky, she closed her eyes and put her hands together and bowed her head,

"Please Lord, let me and my sister lead a happy life, I will take care of her and try my very best to be good. Amen." she whispered silently. She opened her eyes again and looked up at the starry sky, a shooting star journeyed across the dark fields of the unknown, Katie smiled as she wished her prayer into the star's light of hope. She slept by the windowsill that night, watching the moon until sleep had overcome her.

Katie awoke as light poured down from the sun, casting angelic and peaceful hues around the room. Salamandra still slept soundly as her golden hair shined like an angel's. Katie stood up and walked over to her younger sister; she smiled down at her and kissed the top of the angel's forehead. She then ventured out of the room and looked at the table where her and Seto played chess countless times. A quick glance around the room told her that no one was awake yet, then, a woman who worked there spotted her and greeted her with a smile, and she silently put a finger to her lips and walked the other way. Katie walked over to the table and quietly set up the chess board, she stared at the pieces for awhile, as if expecting them to spring to life and play a game all on their own. As she watched the pieces, children started to gather in the empty room, making things seem normal again.

As Seto awakened, he noticed that Mokuba and the other boys had already left the room. He stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then he remembered; his first friend, the girl from yesterday, Katie. He smiled as he pictured her in his mind, he stretched his arms and yawned, once finished getting dressed, and he made his way to the play room. He looked around the room, spotting Mokuba playing with that girl named Salamandra again, then his eyes landed on Katie, sitting all alone staring at the chess board. He smiled to himself as he walked over to the blue eyed girl he met only yesterday. He looked over her shoulder, down at the chess board, he smiled as his eyes darted to Katie and then back to the board.

"Who's winning?" he asked; breaking the silence surrounding them. Katie's big blue eyes widened as she heard his voice, her soft hair caressed his cheek as she turned around to face him.

"Seto!" she said happily, He smiled at the sound of her voice, soft and gentle, quiet yet beautiful. His dark blue hues widened as the young girl threw her arms around his neck, feeling warmth, he instinctively hugged her back. Her silky chestnut hair played at his neck, softly tickling him. A grin spread across his face as he picked her up and held her in the air, hearing her laugh made him put her down, teasing her a bit. They both let go quietly, his affection towards her after only one day was not an accident, it was on purpose. This was his first companion other than his brother, he promised to himself that he would love and take care of her, like a brother would.

Seto smiled down at her, feeling alive again. "So, would you like to play again?" he asked softly.

Katie nodded her head quickly, in fact, so quickly, he thought it might pop off. He chuckled lightly and sat down at the other end of the small table, playing quietly in the sunlit room, it made him feel warm and happy inside, to have met her. Ten minutes flashed by and Seto noticed he hadn't won yet, the young girl was getting better already. He sighed in disbelief making the younger one giggle; he looked at her with a smirk as he held his head with his hands.

"You've gotten better." he complimented. As she perked up and joy spread on her face, it made him smile as well, he felt a need to. They played many games of chess until the clock struck noon, the woman had called them all in for lunch. Seto took her hand gently as they headed towards the table filled with food.

Katie looked down at their entwined hands and smiled, her eye caught Mokuba and Salamandra getting their lunch, her smile grew brighter. Once they reached the table, Katie took a jelly sandwich and apple juice, while Seto had chosen a peanut butter sandwich and fruit punch. As they sat back down at the chess table, Seto folded up the chess board and put away the pieces as Katie stood there holding their lunches. She smiled brightly, she was happy in her life now, she had a friend, her sister was happy, truth be told she didn't want to be adopted, she had rather stay at the orphanage and live with Salamandra, Seto and Mokuba. Seto looked up from the table and smiled, Katie handed him his lunch and sat down across from him, then Salamandra and Mokuba ran over to join them. As they ate their lunches, Seto made funny faces with his food, making them all giggle and laugh. It was a happy day, but the day slowly came to an end as the sun drifted off to the darkness.

2 Years Later

((Katie-8, Seto-12- Mokuba-4, Salamdra-4 just for your informationif you get lost))

Katie ran off to play with Seto, who was closing up the chess board with Mokuba. He smiled softly to her and took her hand and Mokuba's in the other, Salamandra held onto Katie free hand and Seto chuckled.

"It looks like, we're a chain." he said quietly to himself. As they ran along outside in the playground, a limo pulled into the long driveway, Seto stopped playing to see who would step out. The man that stepped out was the infamous Gozoburo Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. He was also the best chess player in the world. Seto took Mokuba by the hand and ran inside with him; he stepped in front of Gozoburo as he got to the front desk.

Katie looked around anxiously for Seto when she realized he had left, she looked a little sad until she spotted him talking to a man through the window; she ran over to the window and looked inside. They then walked into an empty playroom; she tilted her head in curiosity as she saw they started to play chess. She watched intently as the game went on, and for some reason, she felt Seto should not win. It worried her, but if Seto wanted win, that's what she wanted too, for Seto win against Gozoburo.

Seto looked at Gozoburo heatedly. "I challenge you to game of chess!" Seto stated.

Gozoburo raised an eyebrow and began to laugh, "You, a mere child, challenge me, the greatest chess player of all time!" he yelled.

"Defeat me, and you can forget about me, but if I win, and you have to adopt me and my brother!" he yelled at him. Gozoburo agreed and they soon began to play chess. The game was evenly matched, but in the end, Seto won.

Katie smiled as Seto won his game. She ran inside but by the time she got there, Seto was being taken out of the orphanage with Mokuba.

She looked up at Seto confused, "Seto…? What's going on..?" she said sadly.

Seto looked at her, his eyes seeming to long with sorrow, "I'm sorry Katie… Mokuba and I… We're leaving the orphanage…" he whispered.

The young girl's eyes seemed to change in a way that no one's eyes has ever changed before. A deep sorrow grew there, but she nodded to show that she understood.

"I'll miss you Seto…" she said as a tear left her eye. He hugged the young girl to himself and looked at her.

"Promise me this, never forget me, because I know I will never forget you." he stated strictly and yet gently.

She nodded, "I promise." she stated.

Seto then let go and took Mokuba by the hand, they headed outside and as Mokuba climbed inside of the limo, Seto looked back to the orphanage. Katie stood there at the door, alone, and tears were tracing her face.

"Bye Seto." she called quietly, waving goodbye as the tears raced to the ground. Seto then closed his eyes and climbed inside. Not wanting to look back on the young girl.

Seto sat in the limousine next to Mokuba and across from Gozoburo. His eyes were still closed, he couldn't think of her now. He would remember her of course but, he couldn't think of her, it would carry to much pain on his heart. They drove for hours, until they reached a city, Mokuba was asleep, but Seto opened his eyes and looked out the window. He saw skyscrapers, stands, buildings, and other city sights. Once they drove a little further and into a place with green fields, they drove through a gate and up a long driveway. Once Gozoburo stepped out of the limo, Seto woke his baby brother and they both climbed out of the car. They both gawked at what would be their new home, a large Victorian style mansion. As they walked inside, he realized the inside seemed even larger than the inside, as it was already dark out; Gozoburo had them sent to their rooms. There, Mokuba slept across the hall from Seto. Seto entered his room quietly and looked around. There was one large bed, king size with white sheets and a dark blue comforter. A desk and a bare bookshelf, along with a large window. Seto looked out of the window in wonder, gazing upon the full moon. He only wondered if she was looking at the same sight.

Back with Katie Hours Later

Katie sat at the chess table the whole time, the sorrow had returned from when she arrived at the orphanage, and it only grew with the loss of Seto. The only joy she saw in him leaving was that he had a home now, and he was happy there with Mokuba. Salamandra left to bed and same with all the other children. Katie was left alone in the playroom, and then a woman led her off to bed. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't sleep. She sighed and got up from bed, she walked over to her window and looked out it, only to see a full moon, it gave her little comfort to think that maybe he saw it too. She wiped away a tear threatening to escape and coughed a little. With his leave, it seemed that she was becoming sickly… again.

Back With Seto the next day

As the morning light shone down on him while he lay there sleeping in bed, Seto dreamt of her again. Then his eyes opened to a strange man, who seemed angry. Seto bolted up and looked at him in shock.

"Your late, mister Kaiba. You are being home schooled from now on; remember to wake up at five A.M. Not ten A.M." the man spat at him.

Once he left, Seto got up and got dressed, he peaked out from behind his door and saw that the door to Mokuba's room was open, Mokuba was still asleep. He smiled to himself until he noticed the man there, tapping his foot out of his impatience. Seto followed him to another room. Once the door creaked open, he saw that it was huge, a library in fact. Seto was sat down at a desk and was told to read five text books within the next hour and once he finished he was to read three encyclopedias before noon.

Back with Katie

Once morning's light shone down upon her, she awoke. All of the children were already in the playroom, entertaining themselves. She got up and walked into the big room where all the children were laughing and playing. A man came into the orphanage, with his entrance, Katie's eyes widened. His eye caught her and he smirked, he walked over and knelt down so that he could be eye level with her. She took a step back towards the other children, who didn't even seem to notice what was going on.

"Why… Hello Katie dearest"

Back with Seto

By noon Seto had finished only one text book. His step father was informed of this, and he didn't sound happy about it. Mokuba sat in the library as well, only he was coloring. Once Gozoburo came into the library, he informed the teacher of how to deal with Seto, the teacher nodded in agreement and Gozoburo left the room with an evil grin on his face. A spiked collar was placed around Seto's neck, and the leash was held by the tutor.

"Now… Work you dog!" he commanded as he yanked the leash. Seto glared at him, but he did as he was told.

Back with Katie

Katie stood frozen in complete fear.

"I've come to take you home, Katie… don't you remember me? Its Daddy." he said coldly.

He then ripped her hand away from her side and took Salamandra as well, he led them off to the front desk and the two small children were soon sitting in a car with him. Katie sat straight up, out of fear. She still owned the scar on her neck that her father had given her. Salamandra slept soundly in the back seat as Katie rode next to her father in the front. They pulled up to an old apartment building, it looked decent, but as they stepped into their own apartment, things looked dark, and Salamandra was shoved into what would be their bedroom, but Katie was left alone with her father in the living room. He looked at her, with malice in his eyes.

"You my dear… are still my child. And I do what I want to you." he told her. Katie only looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes. He growled and smacked her across the face. Her eyes filled up with crystal tears, and the torture began.

Six Years Later

Seto Kaiba sat in his office, looking out on the town of Domino. His deep cold eyes narrowed as he the man he had just fired slammed the door shut on the way out. As the CEO of Kaiba Corporation for three years running, he no longer had time for social affairs, and he no longer wanted them. His pale skin was smooth, and his deep cold eyes were emotionless. His dark brown hair reached the back of his neck, and his bangs reached down to his eyes, he wore a black turtle neck, after all; it is winter. He also wore black pants and black boots, he stared out the window, recalling the moment he had won the corporation from Gozoburo.

"Well, step-father, it looks like your executives want me to own the corporation now, you lose." he had said coldly. Gozoburo's eyes were wide with shock and rage, His fists were clenched tightly.

"Seto, burn this into your mind! This is what a loser deserves!" he yelled, he then folded his arms across his chest and flung himself out the large glass window. A smirk played on Seto's lips.

"Thank you, step-father… For teaching me." he hissed.

Those deep blue eyes opened, snapping back to reality. His lips turned into a cold smirk as he shut his eyes again, he tried to remember back to his orphanage days at that time, there he remembered nothing but Mokuba and himself, playing by themselves. He faintly remembered one other, but they weren't important to him anymore. The smirk left his lips and cold expression engulfed his face once again as the rain poured down while lightening and thunder battled in the sky.

Back with Katie

Katie stepped into an empty apartment; this would be Salamandra's and her own home from now on. Salamandra stepped inside and went to her room, unpacking her things. Katie went to a room herself, it's walls had been previously painted cobalt blue, with a single window to let some light in. She put down her bags as she went downstairs to carry some of the furniture up.

Three hours later

Katie had brought up all of the furniture that belonged to them. Her muscles hurt, but she still insisted on putting everything together. They had a black cloth loveseat in a small living room, and they each owned one bed. Katie was a pale girl, she almost seemed white, her light brown hair had grown, choppy and down to her shoulders, but it was always worn in a ponytail. She owned ice blue eyes with a tint of the sky thrown in, she was slender, and on the tall side. Her eyes were something special though, she never lost that undying sorrow in them. She went inside her room, where her bed lay, and Salamandra went to her own. Katie laid down on the bed and sighed. She thought of Seto and his promise, she missed him, and she hoped that he at least remembered her.

Back with Seto

Seto sat in the limo as the rain fell down. The ride home was terribly bumpy, but his cold glare pierced through the tinted window and out onto the cold dark streets of the city. He sighed as his eyes shut and he had a vision of a girl, she was young and bruised all over, she was crying too. He opened his eyes back to reality; he didn't have time to linger on images of little girls. He didn't even have time for the past. Once he closed his eyes again to see if he recognized the girl, he opened them again, a glimpse of sorrow lingered in his eyes, he had shut her out years ago. When she had cried, over him… it tore him apart inside and he learned not to have any weaknesses whatsoever, in fact, he barely remembered her.

Back With Katie

Katie awoke to a crash of thunder. Salamandra slept peacefully, but Katie had Seto racing through her mind. She missed him so much; he was the only one who kept her happy. But since he left… she never smiled again. Any smiles she had given had been weak and didn't truly mask the sorrow that lingered in her eyes. Whenever a single tear or hurt look came to her openly, it was unbearable for others to look upon. She knew, in middle school, a few boys had beaten her, she was crying, and when she looked up at them, they turned their faces the other way, she didn't understand then. But now she knew she was unbearable to look at when she cried. The sorrow was unbearable.

With Seto

Seto walked up into his room and dressed into his pajamas. He laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time, finally he rolled over with a sigh. He clenched his pillow tight to his hard chest, he hated being alone. But he would never allow anyone get too close to him, it would be disaster. Besides, no one really liked him; it was only for his money or looks. Everyone hated him because of his cold personality, he was cold and cruel. But that's the way he had to be, if he wasn't people could get in, people would find his weakness and kill him with it. That's why he had no weaknesses; he only cared for his brother. In his eyes, everyone else could go to hell. But, that girl, she haunted his dreams, all because of her tears and those eyes, but he would never let anyone know, if they did they would wonder. But he truly didn't know who she was.

With Katie

Katie leaned against the kitchen wall. A sigh escaped her lips as she wondered how Seto was doing; he truly did haunt her. She always saw his smiling face, remembering his warm embrace. She felt the familiar feel of a warm tear come in contact with her cheek. More and more started to follow it, she clenched her eyes tightly closed, leading to the rest of them falling to the floor in silent splashes. She wiped the scars they left away and breathed out shakily while tilting her head to the ceiling.

"Seto… why do you haunt me?" she whispered to herself.

She opened her eyes and looked out the window, a heavy rain. Sometimes she felt as though the rain was mirroring her, reflecting her feelings, trying to tell the world about her. But it was no use; she was as useless to the world as an injured ant to its colony. She went back into her room and stepped out on the fire escape, the rain came down, washing away her worries for the moment, relieving her of the loneliness that was so familiar to her.

Back with Seto

Seto shut his cold eyes slowly. He envisioned the girl before him, seeing those eyes filled to the brim with pain, sorrow, and even betrayal. He choked back the emotions he felt coming to him, the wind pounded on his windows, demanding entrance. Just as his emotions pounded on his mind, demanding for freedom. He wind howled and pounded, but the window would not open, and the rain cried loudly. Seto opened his eyes that were now slowly filling with tears to realize that this weather was mocking him, just as his emotions demanded to be presented and nurtured, his loneliness nurtured the sorrow that was in him, helping it grow. But no one would ever know that he was sad behind those dark blue eyes, they were too cold for anyone to look past.

With Katie

She retreated from her sanctuary and into reality. She stood in her room, her hair dripping and her face wet with the tears of God and her own combined, symbolizing the greatest pain and sorrow. She felt broken, dead even, but she could not stop working or going to school. She had her younger sister to take care of, and she promised herself not to become like her parents. She winced as the old wound had been reopened; the painful memories coming back to her. But she shoved them aside for now, hoping tomorrow would be better.

Back With Seto

The sun shone down on Seto as he lay peacefully in bed. He started to stir as the sun grew brighter, today was Saturday; he had no work. He rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on one hand. Mokuba would be watching his cartoons today, so he had the day to himself. His eyes shut as he wondered over what he could do, and then he heard a crash from downstairs. He leapt to his feet and ran down the flights of stairs, coming to the kitchen where the sound was made. Broken glass covered the floor, just as green grass covers a field. His eyes were wide with shock but then went narrow and filled with an anger that no other could compare to. He turned his glare to the maid who stood in the middle of it all.

"Again? You do know that this is the fourth time this month..?" he questioned her in his silent rage. She watched him fearfully as if he were going to strike.

Back with Katie

Katie's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight poured down on her, filling her body with warmth. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to erase the night sorrows. Katie turned to the alarm clock and gasped. She was supposed to be at work three hours ago! She jumped out of bed, dressed into her clothes and hopped in her shoes. She ran through the apartment, realizing it was Saturday and Salamandra was watching her Saturday morning cartoons. She waved good-bye and ran out the door. Once she reached the diner she was working in as a waitress, she found the manager leering at her in the doorway.

"Katie…" he spoke menacingly.

"Yes..?" she gulped.

He took in a deep breath and Katie shut her eyes tight for she knew what was coming… "YOU'RE FIRED!" he thundered.

Back with Seto

"You're fired." Seto calmly told her.

Her eyes were wide and she shuffled off and out the door. Seto crossed his arms and shook his head, he sighed as he went over to the phone to the cleaning service. One someone had picked up, a slight smile came to his face.

"Hello, this is the Kaiba residence, we need another maid here, immediately." he stated roughly. The woman over the phone promised a maid by tomorrow and hung up. For now, Kaiba retrieved the broom and dust pan, he piled up the glass shards and tossed them into the garbage. He walked quietly and swiftly back to his room, where he put on his clothes and sat on his bed. He stared blankly out the window at the world before him, which he referred to as meaningless.

Back with Katie

As Katie walked out of the building she sighed. She shook her head in disbelief and looked at the nearby telephone pole. It was covered in ads that was for sure; she walked over gloomily and searched for a job she could do easily. Finally her eyes landed on one that seemed easy, a cleaning service. She smiled to herself weakly and took the flyer with her, walking home silently as a sun shower started.

Back with Seto

Kaiba heard a knock on the door as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door with the same cold eyes and there was not even a hint of joy on his face as he witnesses a tall, lanky man standing there with his briefcase. It was one of his business partners, he looked at him for a minute.

"What do you want?" he finally snorted. A greedy smile spread on the man's lips and his beady little eyes flickered behind the dark sunglasses.

"Well Mr. Kaiba… I've found a way to get even richer quick." he stated. Kaiba's eyes glinted; now, he wasn't trying to be greedy. But he had a promise to keep to his brother, he promised to make Kaiba Land real, and he would need even more money to do so. A cold smirk spread on his lips and he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

Back with Katie

Katie sighed as she walked in and looked at the clock. She shook her head as she walked to the phone to cal the service. She picked up the phone and sighed, with her eyes closed she dialed the number rather quickly, listening to the dial tone differ with each push, reassuring that it was the right number. Once she listened for response she heard someone pick up immediately. After listing all of the reasons why she would be good for this job, the woman on the other end happily announced that she would start tomorrow at the Kaiba residence. A weal smile spread to her face, as long as she could support Salamandra and herself, everything would be fine. She dressed into her pajamas and started to clean the place up a bit.

Back with Seto

Seto crossed his arms over his chest and eyed him suspiciously.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Well, you see Mr. Kaiba, a new resident just moved to Domino… And well, they're the Sunawabi family… rumors awhile ago about the parents…" the skittish man rambled on.

"Get on with it." Seto demanded.

"Well, the parents before the mother died and the father left well, they hit it big. They won the American lottery. And in Mrs. Sunawabi's bank account is where the lottery money is, and even though she hated her daughter.The daughter is the only one who can get it. But her daughter is totally clueless about the money!" he squeaked excitedly.

Seto nodded, "And? What is it you want me to do?" he asked cautiously.

"Well… you could get close to the daughter, marry her when she is comfortable enough, and then get the money, divorce her and walk away a proud man!" he added rather quickly.

Seto thought for a moment, this was a big deal. Marriage, hacking, divorce, it was all his future if he chose this.

Back with Katie

Katie giggled as a soap bubble popped on her nose. She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor with a sponge, there were suds and soap bubbles everywhere. Salamandra laughed as she slid across the kitchen floor and Katie giggled excitedly. Life was hard but it was refreshing to see her sister happy. Salamandra slid off into her room and Katie got up and sighed. She wiped her forehead and sighed again. Her eyes opened a slit and peered outside of the open window, it was a beautiful day, but she had to work on fixing up her apartment a faint smile spread on her lips as she remembered Seto.

I revised it i hope you liked it.

Please review

>>Look beyond what you can see, because what you see isn't always what you get. My Trade Mark

REVIEW because Waterandsky04 is watching you

Big sis


End file.
